Blog użytkownika:L-daria/Rozdział Prolog 1
Na wiki jestem od dawna jednak nie zakładałam konta .Mam nadzeje że kwiatek mnie skojarzy po tym że przymierzałam się do przepisania książki na bloga co jednak przez wywalenie korków w domu przez podłączenia laptopa do zasilania skończyło się fiaskiem... Jednak wracam i mam nadzieje nie spotykać tych niespodzianek a także chciałabym podzielić się z wami moją twórczością Oto ona: Ps.Jak w każdym opowiadaniu zmieniłam coś np. tu... dowiecie się czytając nie przedłużam + jeszcze Eli potrafi zmieniać się w wielkiegio wilka xd + U mnie wszystko dzieje się własnym tempem ...czyli dosyć niespodziewanie Dzisaj dam prolog Dzieje się to po 2 sezonie. W niektórtórych rozdziałach użyłam paru ciekawych wg mnie odcinków Trixie Bing...Bing...Bing Obok mojego ucha zabrzęczał znienawidzony przeze mnie dzwięk budzika. Nakryłam głowę poduszką i próbowałam ponownie zasnąć jednak po paru sekundach znienawidzony dzwięk ponownie dał o sobie znać. Mozolnie wstałam i wyłączyłam przeklęty budzik który wskazywał godzinę 7.15 .Szybko się ubrałam i uczesałam włosy w dwa sterczące kucyki po czym zeszłam na dół.Ku mojemu zdziweniu wszyscy jeszcze spali. Jednak po wczorajszej misji nie dziwię się im .Poprzedniego dnia mieliśmy sprawe z Blitem. Nie mam zamiaru wracać do tej groty przeleciało mi przez myśl a tym bardziej jeszcze raz prosić tego wariata o pomoc. Miałam już wejść do salu gdy przed moimi oczami na ...tacy smignęły mi śluzaki po czym wylądowały na ścianie. Popatrzyłam w strone z której taca wystrzeliła. Przed moimi oczami zobaczyłam wielki stok o wielkości idealnie dopasowanej do tacy. -Burpy zawołałam ,nagle przed moimi oczami zobaczyłam śluzaka próbującego się wydostać z zruconej na niego miski Szbko zdiełam pojemnik i ku mojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłam tam Hurka. -Hurek gdzie jest burpy zapytałam a on wskazał na niezwykle dużą i niebiezpieczną zjeżdżalnię. Szybko tam podeszłam i zobaczyłam Burpiego który najwyrażniej świetnie się bawił wysyłając na tacach śluzaki na ścianę . -Burpy proszę mi to natychmiast posprzątać skarciłam śluzaka. Który tylko zaskwierczał coś w swoim języku i zaczął popychać kolejną tace która tymrazem nie wleciała w ściane ale w wchodzącego do salonu nierozespanego Eli'a -Uwaga krzyknęłam ale za późno Rozpędzona do wielkiej prędkości taca z wilkim ŁUP uderzyła w głowę chłopaka. Który przewróciwszy się i kompletnie zdezorientowany zapytał -C-o jest ? Gdy popatrzył na sprawcę kolizji - tacę na której rozbawione śluzaki tarzały się ze śmiechu, uśmiechnął się i popatrzył się w strone wielkiej zdjeżdżalni zmontowanej przez małe stworzonka z pajęczyny, widelców, pustych pudełkach i wielu innych rzeczy. -Nic Ci nie jest wydukałam też jescze nie ogarniając dokońca tej sytuacji? -Chyba nie powiedział powoli wstając i podchodzić do lodówki. -Mamy trochę lodu po chwili zapytał -Jak już to jest w lodówce Korda w garażu, zaraz przyniose powiedziałam kierując się do drzwi wejściowych garażu. Z trudem otworzyłam drzwi i z jeszcze większym próbowałam dostać się do lodówki umieszczonej w rogu pomiesczenia .Musze go poprośić żeby troche tu ogarnął przeleciało mi przez myśl przechodząc nad ostatnio dostarczoną paczką .Gdy wreszczie doszłam do lodówki w której bałagan równał się bałaganowi w poieszczeniu, zaczełam przeszukiwać jej półki w celu znalezienia lodu. Po paru minutach znalazłam go upchanego w najdalszej części lodówki, szybko go wyciągnęłam i (na marnę) nie próbując zrobić hałasu wyjść z garażu. Wychodząc z niego wpadłam na Korda -O hej co tak wcześnie zapytał Niezdązyłam odpowiedzieć bo do pokoju nagle wszedł z Pronto -Kto nie pozwala się mózgom Pronto wyspać powiedział (chociaż w sumie to był krzyk) -Możesz jescze se pospać powiedział Kord a my w tym czasie przygotujemy się na twoje nie ...wykwitne danie powiedział Kord w odpowiednim momencie gryząc się w język Kiedy Kord poszedł zrobić nam (w miare normalne śniadanie) podeszłam do siedzącego na sofie ELi'a i podając mu lód -Pokaż to powiedziałam -To nic ważnego próbował się wywinąć -Tak szybko się nie wywiniesz powiedziałam powstrzymując go wstać -Trix naprawdę to nic -Jeżeli to nic to pokaż powiedziałam z nutą zwycięstwa w głosie Chłopak niechętnie odwrócił głowę ukazując dosyć sporego siniaka w okolicach jego skronia . -Jeżeli to ma być nic to jestem wróżka chłopak mimowlonie się uśmiechnął Wyrwałam kostki lodu z jego dłoni i przyłożyłam go do miejsca uderzenia -Auu nastolatek syknął odsuwając się od lodowatego worka -Nie ruszaj się -Łatwo Ci powiedzieć Po jakimś czasie udało mi się na 3 minuty przyłożyć worek do głowy niezbyt zadowolenego chłopaka z obrotu sytuacjii. -Lepiej zapytałam -Troche wysapał wstając -Trix... Niedokończył gdyż nagle w całym domu zawył alarm. Zdążyłam tylko rzucić potem pogadamy gdy do pokoju wbiegł Kord z Pronto który najwyraźniej brał akurat prysznic. A widok przemokłego i rozwścieczonego moneloida wykrzykując coś o chwili spokoju i odpocznku jest naprawde komiczny. W 6 min zdążyliśmy zebrać śluzaki i ruszyć mechami na miejsce wezwania... Kontynuować ? Prosze o szczere komentarze na temat tego rozdziału a może nawet ktoś by podrzucił do tego tytuł ?Bo sama nie mam pomysłu . Sorry za tamten poprzedni wpis ale jakoś żle go wkleiłam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach